


Meraki

by delusional_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Gen, How Do I Tag, Papyrus is even more confused, Sans is a parentTM, Sans is confused and stressed, Snowdin (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_lover/pseuds/delusional_lover
Summary: *meraki [may-rah-kee]-(n) the soul, creativity, and love put into something; the essence of yourself put into your work.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Meraki

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my crappy writing, I haven't written anything like this for nearly 3 years.. (if anyone is even reading this :P)  
> I'm really just here to crave a dad Sans-  
> And you can view this as a sans & reader even though there is no reader present, just the goat kid(oc) that I have

  
Sans looked down at the pile of papers in front of him, illuminated by the dim and slightly flickering light of the lamp on this table.  
He could feel his hand writing quickly along the paper's surface and his eyes looking over each word yet his mind was blank as he's already done this same thing time and time again.

Being a royal guard, he didn't exactly expect for his job to be mostly, if not all, based on paperwork, of all things.  
Sure, it did help him provide a roof over him and his brother, buy essentials and whatnot but he can't shake the feeling that he's been given the most tedious, repetitive work. For now, he can only do his absolute best to exceed the higher up's expectations and maybe make his way to become the Captain..

Yet, the arrhythmic tapping sound of a tree branch seemed to comfort him through the thoughts. That he's in his home, still alive and surviving, and with Papyrus.  
Speaking of Papyrus, where is h--

The faint sound of a door opening and closing made him let out a small sigh.

Papyrus is back right on time before curfew, thank the Angel.  
Despite being a sentry, residents staying past curfew hours can and will have consequences brought to them, no matter the reason.

Sans continued his work. Ignoring the approaching footsteps of his brother. Ignoring the way he pauses in front of the door to his room and the way he almost felt the twinge of concern from his brother's Soul before turning away and heading to his room.

He knew that Papyrus is just as tired of having the 'overwork' argument just as he is, that he's 'too good for them anyway', and that his little brother can just work rather than let Sans do all the work just for their life would be better.  
Sans gripped the pen harder from the memory and shoved the thoughts away. There's a better time to think about that.

Only to catch a quickly passing shadow through his window.

Sans almost messed up the weekly report and immediately shot up from his seat. Hearing the crunch of snow outside heading towards the front of their house, he immediately teleported to the living room to avoid letting the other monster know he's there, letting his magic conjure a weapon in his hands as well.

He carefully approached the door with a sharpened bone, listening in to the sound of crunching snow beneath the monster's foot. They were panting heavily, sounding nearly hysterical.  
Glancing through the boarded up glass at the upper part of their door _(it was shattered by some residents almost the same day as he became part of the royal guard)_ he could see someone behind it, a pair of what seems to be furred grey ears sticking out with dark horns jutting towards the sky above.

He would have mistaken the person for a shrunken King Asgore or the King's relative if he didn't know that he doesn't have any known relatives anymore.

Sans was about to slam the door open when the monster looked to be frantically looking left and right as if being chased (which they would most likely be at this time of night) before crouching and speeding away to the thick, dark forest across them. More footsteps followed, but this time there's a familiar sound of a royal guard's armor clanking loudly against each other.

Sans squinted at the door. What _was_ that..?  
That couldn't be just it, isn't it? It could be just some monster about to experience the consequences of being out during curfew but why go to the door where people can see perfectly see you? And go near a royal guard's home, too??

There could have been a trap set at their doorstep.  
It should be one of those traps that can kill you in an instant since they don't even seem to bother covering it.

Sans' brows furrowed at the weak attempt and unlocked the door.  
Only to find nobody there but a large bag..

Still unconvinced that it's safe enough _(when has it ever been safe in the Underground, really?)_ , Sans peered to the sides of the bag and the street.  
He couldn't see any wires or string connected to it. And there's nobody else out from what he can hear through the growing snow storm. It could be an explosive but.. he swore he saw the Stars damned bag move.

Sans can only watch as a pair of small, blunt horns _(similar to the other monster's horns)_ poked out of the zipper and another wiggle from the inside.

Sans felt the dread in his soul at the realization and immediately bring the bag inside, slamming the front door shut out of habit. He carried the bag to the couch and unzipped it, his mind still in denial from what he thinks it is.

A pair of golden eyes peered out from the bag and Sans almost lost it. Why? Is there a child?? At his _doorstep_??  
And why did he bring it _inside_??  
They both stared at each other, Sans in disbelief and the child _(who looks no older than eight years)_ in what seems to be curiosity before sticking out their tongue at him with a small smile.

"sans?" He didn't even notice Papyrus come out of his room, let alone go down the stairs as he looked at Sans with a puzzled expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates from me, tho, it's gonna be up to my motivation at this point


End file.
